


Здесь и сейчас

by cherik_and_fassavoy



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты когда-нибудь спрашивал себя, могло ли все закончиться иначе?<br/>— Каждый божий день.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Здесь и сейчас

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Present Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/941427) by [Riafya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riafya/pseuds/Riafya). 



> Переведено на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015  
> Переводчик - [Тэмпл](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2898529)

Это место. Это воспоминание. Трава под ним, капли дождя на его коже.

Он бы никогда не смог забыть…

— Ты когда-нибудь спрашивал себя, — сказал кто-то рядом с ним, — могло ли все закончиться иначе?

Эрик посмотрел в сторону. Чарльз отвернулся от неба и закрыл глаза, спасаясь от непрекращавшегося дождя. Его волосы и одежда успели насквозь промокнуть, но это, казалось, нисколько его не беспокоило. Чарльз выглядел беззащитным и хрупким. Он выглядел так, будто его в любой момент могло без следа смыть дождем. Эрик хотел бы протянуть руку и удержать его, но не решался.

Вместо этого он ответил:

— Каждый божий день.

Чарльз открыл синие глаза, и Эрику пришлось опять подавить в себе чувство, что всегда возникало с тех самых пор, когда он впервые их увидел. Они напоминали ему море, из которого вытащил его Чарльз. И не только море.

— Скажи, это ведь не единственный вопрос? — тихо произнес Чарльз. — Что произошло бы, дай мы всему идти своим чередом? Куба была не нашей войной. Мы могли бы еще долго жить в тайне ото всех. Мы могли бы быть вместе. Когда-нибудь ты сумел бы забыть о своей мести. В конце концов, ты сделал бы это ради меня, не так ли?

— Ты мог бы заставить меня, — заметил Эрик. — Но это стало бы ложью.

— Да, — согласился Чарльз с легкой улыбкой. — Поэтому я так этого и не сделал.

Несколько минут они могли лишь смотреть друг на друга. То самое безмолвное общение, которое всегда заставляло окружающих нервничать. Некоторые считали, что Чарльз использовал такие моменты, чтобы читать мысли Эрика, но они заблуждались. Он никогда не лез в его голову, а теперь и подавно.

— Почему ты всегда переносишь нас сюда?

Улыбка Чарльза становится шире:

— А где тебе больше нравится?

Другое воспоминание. Другое место.

_Ряды книг вдоль стен, тепло огня в камине, стакан виски в руке, шахматная доска. Непреодолимая стена конфликтов и расхождений во мнениях, которая всегда будет их разделять._

Эрик не ожидал, что вернуться сюда будет так больно.

— Помнишь? — спросил Чарльз, заняв свое обычное место напротив. — Мы так и не закончили эту партию. Хотели доиграть на следующий день, после возвращения с Кубы, пусть оба знали, что этого, скорее всего, так и не случится. Я постоянно спрашиваю себя, кто из нас победил бы тогда.

— Никто, — сказал Эрик. — Оба проиграли.

Их взгляды снова встретились, и вдруг над ними распахнулось чистое небо. Еще одно воспоминание. Хорошее.

— В тот день ты сделал меня непобедимым, — негромко произнес Эрик, почувствовав вдалеке огромную тарелку, которую он бы ни за что не сдвинул без помощи Чарльза. — Ты подарил мне силу, которую я не мог в себе отыскать.

— Ты ошибаешься, друг мой, — возразил Чарльз; его глаза были влажными, но он, казалось, не замечал этого. — Когда-нибудь ты бы и сам справился.

Эрик осторожно поднял руку, чтобы утереть чужую слезу. До того, как он успел убрать ладонь, Чарльз потянулся вслед за ней, ища прикосновения, и закрыл глаза. 

— Сила всегда была в тебе. Я с первого взгляда знал, сколь многое тебе удастся совершить.

— Ты поэтому в океан прыгнул? — спросил Эрик и не удержался, погладил бледную кожу.

Чарльз улыбнулся:

— Ты знаешь, почему я прыгнул.

_Кровать. Лунный свет, проникающий в комнату сквозь шторы. Обнаженное тело Чарльза под ним; тот прижался к нему, жадно подался вверх._

На долю секунды Эрик забыл, как дышать.

— Это не воспоминание.

— Не совсем, — тихо ответил Чарльз и потянул его на себя. — Это воспоминание из твоих снов.

Их губы встретились в поцелуе, который Эрик уже успел тысячу раз вообразить себе и который он так и не подарил Чарльзу. И никогда не подарит.

— Почему нет? — шепнул Чарльз, все еще касаясь его губ. — Тебе нужно лишь вернуться домой.

Вместо ответа Эрик поцеловал его еще раз — настойчивее, требовательнее. Он чувствовал пальцы Чарльза в своих волосах, слышал его вздохи, касаясь губами бледной кожи, и вместе с чужим желанием росло его собственное.

Это было тем, о чем он всегда мечтал. Чарльз был тем, кого он всегда хотел, не надеясь на взаимность. Как легко было бы сейчас поддаться и раствориться в нем. К этому стремилось все его естество. Но…

— Это лишь сон, — прошептал Эрик, водя губами по плечу Чарльза.

Тот легко коснулся рукой его волос:

— Реальность тебе милее?

Одно из наихудших воспоминаний. Непрекращающийся кошмар. Чарльз в его руках, песок под ногами, волны, накатывающие на берег. Разломанный самолет…

_«Помни о точке между яростью и умиротворением, Эрик!»_

…Вражеские корабли в море и, конечно же, все остальные…

Мистик — которая тогда еще звалась Рейвен, — Азазель, Ангел, Янош — они отправились с ним.

Хэнк, Шон, Алекс, _Мойра_ — они приняли иное решение. Иногда, в минуту слабости, Эрик признавал его единственно верным.

Куба. Он хотел бы когда-нибудь стереть этот остров с лица земли.

— Думаю, сон мне все же больше нравился, — произнес он, и первая слеза скатилась по щеке.

Чарльз засмеялся. Но он и плакал тоже, потому что понял то, что Эрик не хотел признавать: все уже осталось позади. Осталось позади в тот момент, когда Эрик надел этот проклятый шлем.

— Поверь, друг мой, мне тоже.

Их взгляды встретились, но Эрик не мог долго этого выносить и посмотрел на тех из детей, что остались верны Чарльзу. Все думали, что они не имели для него значения, но это было не так. Эрик тоже нашел их и тоже поддерживал, помогал им развивать способности в полную силу. Он стал бы для них семьей, защитил бы ценой собственной жизни, и отчасти так в результате и вышло.

Не без причины Эрик держал своих подопечных подальше от школы Чарльза и посылал туда тех, кто был слишком слаб, чтобы вести войну вместе с ним. Как бы яростно он ни сражался и как бы ни боролся за свое видение будущего, школа — место, когда-то бывшее для него домом, — всегда оставалась для него чем-то священным и неприкосновенным. Он бы никогда никому не позволил причинить вред ее обитателям. Никогда не растоптал бы мечту этого уникального человека.

— Как у вас дела? — спрашивает Эрик, потому что не может придумать ничего лучше.

— Хорошо, — вздыхает Чарльз. — Особенно с тех пор, как Ороро с нами. Думаю, она бы тебе понравилась. Выдающийся ребенок.

— Ты так говоришь о каждом.

— Да. И каждый же раз оказываюсь прав.

Спорить с этим не имело смысла, поэтому Эрик лишь усмехнулся. Чарльз позволил ему помолчать немного, но потом…

— Как дела у Рейвен?

Конечно, в этот момент Эрик проснулся. Волны мгновенно замолкли, и он понял, что лежит щекой на твердой поверхности. Чья-то рука коснулась его плеча. Он резко выпрямился и нащупал весь окружавший его металл, чтобы встретить опасность во всеоружии. Но это была лишь Мистик, которая смотрела на него, подняв бровь. Замечательная, поразительная Мистик с ее синей кожей, красными волосами и желтыми глазами.

Не было никого, кто сильнее напоминал бы ему о Чарльзе. По этой же причине она была единственной, кто мог без приглашения зайти в его кабинет и остаться при этом в живых… И Эрик что, правда уснул на письменном столе?

От язвительного комментария он удержаться все же не сумел:

— Тебе жить надоело? — спросил он, ослабив хватку на металле. — Я мог запросто тебя прикончить.

— Или заработал бы себе больную шею, — самодовольно возразила она. — Поднимайся, нам нужно узреть твое лицо. И не забудь шлем: Фрост вернулась.

— Да-да, — проворчал Эрик, разминая мышцы шеи.

Только когда Мистик вышла из комнаты, до него дошло, что она только что сказала. Он в удивлении поднял руку и коснулся своих волос. Шлема не было. И действительно, вот он лежал: красный, дразнящий и…

Он спал без шлема?

Несколько секунд Эрик сидел неподвижно. А потом сглотнул и, сконцентрировавшись, задал один-единственный всеобъемлющий вопрос:

_Чарльз?_

Откуда-то издалека донесся смех Мистик.


End file.
